Las manos
by Kotte-kun
Summary: Entre parejas se dicen tener una parte favorita del otro. Edward ama las manos de su querida Bella. En una sociedad elitista, a veces tienes que aprender a sobrevivir. Sin embargo, hay algunos que no lo logran. Yo lo aprendí de esta historia.


**Las manos**

_Adaptación de Lucía Laragione de su libro "Amores que matan"_

_Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer_

**I.**

En los cafés de Chicago no se hablaba de otra cosa: una joven y desconocida escritora había ganado con sus palabras un lugar en el corazón de la Directora del Instituto de Bellas Artes. «Para brillar junto a los escritos de Washington Irving, debe ser excepcional», decían los corrillos.

—¿De quién hablan? —preguntó con voz suave y varonil un recién llegado.

—De la rival que le disputa al maestre Irving el favor de nuestra queridísima Directora —respondió con malicia un noble de peluca empolvada.

—En el corazón de la Directora hay lugar para sus dieciséis hijos y para todos los músicos del mundo —bromeó, despechado, un artista del pincel.

Edward oía divertido los comentarios. La presentación de su amada Bella en la corte aristocrática había resultado un verdadero suceso. Pero lo más importante era que la joven tendría ahora la oportunidad de realizar sus estudios de composición con el profesor Vulturis de Literatura del famoso Instituto. Bebió un sorbo de su whisky de menta y salió a la calle. Caminaba ligero y feliz del éxito de su esposa. La aguardaba una brillante carrera como intérprete y —él estaba seguro— como escritora profesional. Curiosamente, Bella había triunfado como novelista, en lugar de ser criticada por sus mordaces críticas disfrazadas de sutiles citas a sus personajes.

Al pasar por la estación de ferrocarriles, se detuvo frente al enorme arco de metal y comprobó que los carteles de celebración seguían adornando el lugar. Los habían colocado unos días atrás, después de que en el periódico se hubiese publicado el estudio que dictaminaba que Chicago se había convertido en la mayor ciudad del Noroeste de los Estados Unidos. Hasta los trenes estaban más brillantes luego de haber sido limpiados y pulidos como muestra de alegría. La campana de la Iglesia dio seis sonoras campanadas y Edward apuró el paso.

Desde la sala del castillo llegaba, luminoso, un poema de Alexander Pope. Entró en puntas de pie para no distraer a Bella. Se ubicó a sus espaldas y siguió, en respetuoso silencio, los delicados y precisos movimientos de las manos sobre el papel mientras ella recitaba en voz alta el poema que copiaba. Las manos de su esposa. No las había más bellas, más expresivas ni más sabias. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el adagio y en su voz melodiosa pudo sentir la caricia.

—¡Estabas aquí, amor! —la voz sacó a Edward del ensueño. —No te oí llegar —dijo la muchacha abrazándolo cariñosamente.

—Yo en cambio, solo he oído hablar de ti. En los cafés, solo se habla de tu éxito. Te nombran la rival de Irving.

—¡Qué tontería! Maestre Irving era un genio. Con más de setenta años compuso y escribió hasta el final, como un verdadero maestro —replicó ella apoyando la frente sobre el pecho de su marido—. Además, no me interesa rivalizar con nadie. Lo único que quiero es aprender y hacer lo mejor posible.

Con ternura, Edward le acarició.

—¡Qué suerte tengo de que me quieras! —le dijo—. Linda, inteligente, talentosa y dueña de estas maravillosas manos. ¿Te dije, alguna vez, que solo por ellas me enamoré de ti?

—Tendré mucho cuidado de no perderlas, entonces, si no quiero perder tu amor —contestó ella dándole un suave golpecito en la frente—. Y ahora, si me perdonas, debo seguir practicando mi declamación. Es posible que muy pronto pueda debutar en Schönbrunn.

Luego se paró en puntillas para rodear su cuello con los brazos, acariciando con cariño los perfectos labios de su esposo, el aire parecía innecesario en esos momentos. Cuando Edward la levantó del suelo besándola con más entusiasmo del necesario, ella sonrió y le acarició las mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo el sonrojo de Edward bajo su tacto.

Luego se paró en puntillas para rodear su cuello con los brazos, acariciando con cariño los perfectos labios de su esposo, el aire parecía innecesario en esos momentos. Cuando Edward la levantó del suelo besándola con más entusiasmo del necesario, ella sonrió y le acarició las mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo el sonrojo de Edward bajo su tacto.

—¿No puedes practicar más tarde?

—Lo siento, Edward —le sonrió con disculpa—. Pero prometo compensarte más tarde, si es que no sales a tocar. El señor Carruthers podrá prescindir de su pianista favorito esta noche, ¿no?

Los ojos esmeraldas del joven brillaron, clavándose en el rostro de porcelana de Bella. Su eterna enamorada desde que no eran más que chiquillos traviesos.

—Cariño, ¿crees que podría separarme de ti esta noche con una proposición como ésa?

**II.**

Bella miró complacida el delicado camisón de encaje azul que cubría su figura. Sabía que a Edward le gustaría, y eso la hacía sentirse mucho más adulta y mujer de lo que había imaginado antes de la boda, casi un año atrás. A pesar de que ambos no eran más que jóvenes artistas, ella tendía a olvidarlo todo, incluso sus preciados escritos, cuando se despertaba y Edward estaba ahí, brindándole su calor en un abrazo y dejando que le despeinara el cabello cobrizo con ademanes juguetones. Pensando en la noche de pasión que le aguardaba, dejó que sus pies la llevaran en una caminata danzarina hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación que compartían, con el pulso acelerado al atravesar las puertas de acebo oscuro.

Edward le aguardaba a los pies del lecho, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos clavados en ella. Su expresión le hizo sentir joven, como lo que era en realidad, en lugar de la seria y formal Isabella que debía presentar en los tan aburridos eventos. En cambio, con su esposo podía ser ella realmente. Porque nunca le había ocultado nada, el conocerse de niños desarrolló esa relación adorada.

—Mi querida Bella, estás muy callada —observó su marido, acariciando su mejilla.

—Simplemente, le agradezco a los cielos por el regalo más maravilloso de todos: tú. Recordaba la primera vez que te escuché tocar mi nana.

Edward no esperó una palabra más.

Le tomó ambas manos y se echó hacia atrás, tumbándolos a ambos sobre la cama. Bella jadeó de sorpresa, pero se silenció rápido al advertir que los labios de su esposo atrapaban los suyos con hambre de su cuerpo, le sujetó el cuello con una mano y le abrazó la espalda con la otra, maravillada con la suavidad de su piel. Edward sentía el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón, mientras soltaba con dedos temblorosos las cintas de satén azul, suspiró aliviado cuando pudo sentir la espalda desnuda de su esposa, mientras ella sonreía ante el desenfreno que Edward parecía tratar de demostrarle esa noche.

A pesar de conocerse desde siempre, ambos se sentían nuevos para cada uno en esos momentos, cuando el mundo desaparecía y la luna se convertía en su única confidente acerca de esas noches de amantes jóvenes e irrevocablemente enamorados.

Y eso era lo único que necesitaban para existir: la presencia del otro.

**III.**

La multitud que se agolpaba en los alrededores de la Plaza de Armas impedía avanzar al cochero. Era un evento muy popular, evidentemente. Entre los presentes se contaban caballeros bien vestidos, niños harapientos y mujeres con anchas faldas que murmuraban excitadas entre grupitos.

—¿Qué sucede? —ansioso, Edward se asomó por la ventana del carruaje.

—Colgarán a un ladrón, señor. Y, como usted bien sabe, estos espectáculos vuelven loca a la plebe.

—¡Necesito llegar cuanto antes a lo del doctor Snow! —lo apuró. El cochero entendía perfectamente al joven, por eso el tono realmente triste de su respuesta.

—Lo sé, señor. Pero ahora es muy difícil retroceder para tomar otro camino.

Edward se arrojó prácticamente del coche avanzó, a los empujones, entre la gente que acudía a ver la ejecución. Era preciso que hoy mismo el doctor examinara a Bella. La acosaban, desde días atrás, una tos, que se había vuelto cavernosa, y fiebres cada vez más altas. Agobiado por la imagen pálida de su esposa, apretó el paso. Se sentía lleno de temores: ¡qué frágil era la felicidad!

Los criados le habían dicho que no era nada serio, que se recuperaría con unos días de reposo y algunas infusiones de las cocineras más ancianas. Pero Edward no podía quitarse el frío del pecho cuando veía a Bella afiebrada, llorosa. Ella misma le había dicho que sentía un cuchillo en la garganta que le impedía comer y beber. Y él, recordando las lágrimas que había derramado cuando de niño su madre había muerto, no soportaba ver a su querida esposa sufriendo sin tener la certeza de que se iba a recuperar.

Cuando horas más tarde examinó a Bella, el médico intentó disimular, frente a ella, su preocupación. Edward, que se dio cuenta, lo llevó aparte.

—¿Es grave lo que tiene? —preguntó.

—Es un organismo joven. Confiemos en que pueda defenderse bien —contestó elusivamente el doctor Snow.

El esposo lo tomó por los brazos y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos. El miedo le hacía ser irracional, pero lo único que quería era que Bella se pusiese bien.

—¡Quiero saber la verdad! —exigió.

—Está en manos de Dios —respondió el médico y poniéndose el abrigo salió dejando a Edward sumido en la desesperación más terrible.

Los días que siguieron, no se apartó un segundo del lecho que una vez compartió con su esposa. Luchaba tenazmente contra la fiebre, lavando con paños fríos el debilitado cuerpo. Pero hora tras hora, la infección avanzaba y la batalla se perdía. Agotada por la tos, Bella casi no hablaba. Clavada en Edward la mirada herida por el golpe inesperado. La rueda de la fortuna había girado hacia el lado siniestro. Adiós amor. Adiós escritos. Adiós música. Adiós dulces sueños.

Una noche, Edward no se contuvo más. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, acompañadas de sollozos parecidos a los de un niño perdido y asustado. Esas lágrimas despertaron a Bella, quien sorprendida por lo repentino del ataque, levantó las débiles manos y le sujetó el rostro a su marido. Acunó el rostro de Edward contra su pecho durante horas, acariciando las mojadas mejillas con dedos fríos.

Sentado a su lado, el esposo acariciaba las queridas manos, pasados unos días. Cada vez más delgadas. Cerrando los ojos, las veía deslizándose, gráciles, sobre el fino papel con una pluma negra entre los dedos. Y luego, en dulce caricia, las sentía sobre su rostro. Sumido en el ensueño, no advirtió que las manos de Bella perdían el calor de la vida. Aulló como un animal herido, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese frío helado, allí entre sus dedos, era el de la muerte.

**IV.**

Oscuras. Sombras oscuras con máscaras de dolor rodeaban los restos de la hermosa escritora Bella Masen. Lo único en común que tenían aquellas sombras llamadas aristócratas era la lástima que sentían por el pobre muchacho arrodillado junto a la fosa. Tal como dictaba la tradición, fue el primero en dejar la flor sobre el féretro. Diferente a las rosas blancas que llevaban los asistentes, Edward había dejado un ramillete de fresias blancas. "Las favoritas de Bella", había dicho cuando le preguntaron al respecto.

Todos compadecían al joven pianista. Huérfano, solo entre una sociedad que respetaba el amor puro entre clases sociales similares. Pero este era un caso especial. Se complementaban entre ellos, siendo amigos desde la infancia más inocente. Mas nadie les hubiese deseado un destino como ese a una pareja joven y sana que deseaban vivir con toda la fuerza posible, amando como pocos lo que tenían.

Cuando las sombras se retiraron, Edward se sintió libre para gritar al cielo la injusticia que sentía. Solo y obligado a superar la muerte de la persona que él más quería en todo el mundo.

—¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué nosotros, eh! ¿¡Qué es lo que hice para merecer esto! ¡Estoy solo! ¡Solo y nunca más podré hablar con ella! ¿¡Qué clase de Dios eres! ¡Uno que no hizo más que dejarme solo cuando más necesitaba de ella! ¡Quiero morirme! ¿¡Habéis escuchado! ¡No quiero seguir si no puedo estar con Bella!

Ese día llovió mucho. El sepulturero pocas veces había visto un entierro tan triste como ése. Al final, fueron los amigos del muchacho quienes lo sacaron del cementerio, esta vez sollozante y asustado en lugar de furioso y con preguntas que nadie vivo podría responderle. El terreno empapado le facilitó palear la tierra necesaria para dar el punto final a aquella vida. Silbó mientras caminaba hacia su casa, preguntándose cosas que solo un sepulturero podría preguntarse.

**V.**

Las blancas galerías desbordaban de entusiasmo. Toda la clase social alta de Chicago se había reunido para contemplar el magnífico espectáculo de la Escuela de Equitación Española, arribada cinco días atrás desde el Viejo Mundo. Blancos, esbeltos, ricamente adornados, los caballos se desplazaban danzando la polca con la gracia y la precisión de una ligera bailarina. Sonaba ahora la melodía de una gavota y los animales cambiaron el paso ajustándose al nuevo ritmo. Los ojos del público seguían deslumbrados con los gráciles movimientos. Solo Edward mantenía la mirada perdida. Una mirada que atravesaba la materia para hundirse en una región insondable. Obligado por sus amigos —sumamente preocupados por él— había concurrido a la presentación. Pero solo su cuerpo estaba allí. Su alma vagaba, en cambio, quién sabe por qué zonas inciertas en busca de su amada Bella.

Al terminar la función, se despidió de sus camaradas con un pretexto y regresó al castillo. Pasaba largas horas en la sala del escritorio acariciando amorosamente los papeles y los diarios. Le parecía sentir el roce de las manos amadas y las lágrimas bañaban entonces su rostro y caían sobre los diarios silenciosos.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de sus leales amigos, durante los meses que siguieron Edward se hundió, cada vez más, en una negra melancolía. Había abandonado todo lo que, en vida de Bella, le causara placer. Ya no asistía a las presentaciones de la ópera ni frecuentaba los encantadores cafés donde solía beber con deleite su whisky de menta mientras se enteraba de los últimos chismes de las "pelucas polveadas", como reía para sí mismo. Ya no competía en largas partidas de ajedrez ni participaba en las cacerías en los bosques. Sobre todo, ni siquiera se acercaba a su descuidado piano. Su deseo, su pasión habían muerto con su esposa. Decidido a reunirse con ella, dejó de alimentarse. Carlisle, el criado que lo había visto nacer, lograba que ingiriera un caldo, suculento a fuerza de las carnes y verduras hervidas en él.

Uno de esos fríos atardeceres en que estaba tendido en el lecho, «esperando a la que vendría a buscarlo», según decía, Edward creyó oír en el estudio aquella declamación que Bella iba a debutar en Schönbrunn. El corazón le dio un vuelco antes de galopar a toda velocidad. ¿Era real lo que oía o era solo un invento de su debilitada imaginación? Trató de levantarse pero se mareó. Recurrió entonces al caldo de Carlisle, quien, lleno de alegría, vio cómo su joven amo embuchaba un tazón detrás del otro. Recuperadas las fuerzas, bajó al estudio con el anhelo de descubrir de dónde venía la música. No había nadie. Sin embargo, las lámparas estaban encendidas y al acariciar los apergaminados papeles Edward descubrió que la tinta estaba fresca. Era una prosa aventurera y cómica sobre un vampiro que se negaba a beber sangre humana y prefería el sabor agrio de la animal.

—¡Bella, Bella! —clamó.

Asustado, Carlisle acudió.

—¿Me llamaba, señor? —preguntó inquieto.

Sin responderle, el joven retornó a su cuarto con la convicción de que la dulce voz volvería. Y así fue. Esa misma madrugada, oyó nuevamente el adagio. ¡Nadie sino ella podría interpretarlo así!, se dijo.

—¡Bella, Bella! —la llamó buscándola por todo el castillo.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, sonrió con la sonrisa torcida que Bella amaba. Giró lleno de esperanza y se enfrentó a unos ojos viejos y claros, atónitos.

—Vuelva al lecho —le dijo Carlisle con tono preocupado—. Ella ya no está entre nosotros, señor.

Edward se dejó conducir mansamente. ¿Qué sabía ese pobre viejo? Él la encontraría. Mañana mismo iría a buscarla.

**VI.**

Ató los caballos al coche. Partiría antes del alba para llegar al anochecer. El viaje tomaría un par de jornadas. Estaba intranquilo. No deseaba dejar a su joven amo en esas condiciones. Carlisle lo había sorprendido buscando a Bella por todo el castillo. Como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba muerta. Pero Edward se había encaprichado: quería tomar el licor que los benedictinos preparaban en su abadía. Y él, como buen sirviente, debía ir a buscarlo. Por otra parte, se alegraba de que el muchacho se entusiasmara por algo, aunque más no fuera por el licor. Volvería lo antes posible, pensó el viejo, mientras se montaba al pescante.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, Edward lo vio partir. Le había costado convencer al fiel Carlisle para que lo dejara solo. No quería testigos para el evento de esa noche. Pensarían que estaba loco. Pero él sabía la verdad, había comprendido. Se calzó un par de botas altas y se abrigó con una capa. Necesitaba una lámpara y una pala. Las hallaría cerca de las caballerizas, donde se guardaban las herramientas.

En lo más profundo de su fuero interno, Edward se preguntaba si realmente era sano lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su corazón roto y débil apenas palpitaba, pero en aquel momento le decía que lo que Bella hubiese deseado para él era la felicidad, aún en compañía de alguien por quien no sintiese más que una sombra del amor que una vez había sido capaz de demostrar. Pero luego su propia voz mental le susurró un secreto al oído: lo que él quería no estaba mal, simplemente se trataba de acercarse un poco más a la cura de su antiquísima enfermedad. Esos susurros dorados fueron suficientes para nublar sus ojos antes de salir.

Hacía frío y la luna iluminaba apenas el paisaje desolado. Tarareando el adagio, se encaminó hacia el cementerio. Había llovido recientemente y sus botas se hundían en el barro dificultando la travesía. Pero él se sentía liviano. Los árboles proyectaban sus sombras sobre las tumbas. El grito de un búho lo sobresaltó.

_«Isabella Masen, 1857-1874»_, leyó al iluminar la lápida. La liberaría. Con las manos, retiró las losas que cubrían la tierra y empezó a cavar. Pese al frío, su frente se perló de sudor. Se sentía débil y el esfuerzo era intenso. De pronto, la pala golpeó algo duro: el ataúd donde Bella yacía encerrada. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, quitó la tierra helada hasta descubrir, por completo, la caja oscura. Fue entonces cuando oyó —claro, bello, preciso— el tamborileo de dedos sobre la madera casi podrida. ¡Venía desde allí adentro! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Bella estaba viva! Ella lo había llamado con su voz y el susurro de sus dedos. Desesperado, arrancó la tapa. La sacaría de allí. Volverían a ser felices, felices para siempre. Antes de ver, lo estremeció el olor. Cuando pudo reponerse al hedor de la muerte, descubrió, horrorizado, los gusanos asomando por las cuencas vacías. Se desmayó.

Sumido en un sueño de vigilia, Edward sintió dedos de mujer acariciando sus mejillas. Ladeó el rostro un poco, convencido de que la tibieza que sentía no podía ser real. Primero abrió muy poquito el ojo derecho, espiando apenas entre las pestañas negras. Cuando la luz del sol le cegó, abrió sorprendido los ojos verdes en todo su esplendor. Bella estaba ahí, con la expresión más triste que alguna vez Edward hubiese visto. Se le partió el corazón de verla así, extendió una mano para ayudarla de alguna forma. Antes tocarla, ella lo detuvo, hablándole con voz clara pero muy tenue.

—No está bien, Edward… Hay cosas que es mejor no creer.

Largo rato después, volvió en sí. El tamborileo seguía sonando. Podía oírlo con tal claridad y ver las blancas manos de Bella corriendo por el papel. Se incorporó. Se obligaría a mirar una vez más dentro del ataúd. Entonces, recién entonces, las vio. ¡Era un milagro! Si el resto eran despojos, las manos, en cambio, se habían conservado intactas. ¡Las manos de Bella! Blancas y tibias, palpitantes de vida. Cuando Edward las tomó entre las suyas, se desprendieron suavemente del cadáver.

El joven las llevó hasta su pecho donde se refugiaron en busca de calor. Durante el trayecto de regreso, Edward les habló y cantó con palabras tiernas y pudo sentir como ellas le respondían con caricias. Ya en el castillo, dejó que se posaran sobre los pergaminos. Llenas de gracia y sabiduría, escribieron para él los más bellos sonetos. Edward reía de felicidad. Y cuando las manos soltaron los papeles, cubrió de besos los queridos dedos.

**VII.**

Faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar. Carlisle apuró a los caballos. Durante todo el camino había tenido un mal presentimiento. Temía por la salud de su joven amo y rogaba que estuviera bien. Había aprovechado el viaje a la abadía para solicitar consejo a los monjes. Al relatarles que Edward creía ver a la muerta, el superior prometió ir al castillo y asperjarlo con agua bendita. Así alejarían a los espíritus malignos que podrían haberse apoderado del lugar y de su dueño.

La residencia estaba en silencio cuando empujó la pesada puerta. Todo parecía en orden. Se tranquilizó. Buscando a su amo, llegó hasta el estudio. Allí lo encontró. De espaldas, inclinado sobre el escritorio. El sirviente avanzó hacia el muchacho para ofrecerle el dulce licor benedictino. Pero las botellas se hicieron añicos contra el piso y la bebida se derramó como el llanto cuando Carlisle vio la horrorosa escena.

Ajeno a la presencia del viejo y ajeno para siempre a la realidad de este mundo, Edward besaba apasionadamente unos desnudos y afilados huesos. Los pálidos restos de las que habían sido las blancas, bellísimas manos de Bella.

* * *

_No puedo mencionar mucho sobre esta historia en particular, excepto el enorme parecido entre los sentimientos de los protagonistas con la pareja de Edward y Bella Cullen._

_Después de todo, ¿quién nos asegura que vemos realmente la realidad segura que creemos tener? ¿Qué ocurre cuando la felicidad no es más que un quimera?_


End file.
